everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Two thousand three hundred ninety-five
Two thousand three hundred ninety-five is the seventy-sixth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It was uploaded on October 10th, 2016. YouTube Description 2,395 Transcript opens with footage of someone walking through the woods and on a dirt road. The footage is in black and white with blue tinges. Before cutting, the person holding the camera sees something out of view and starts running. to footage of Vince in the woods looking around and running. The footage is distorted and lacks audio. The audio presented is a separate conversation between [[HABIT] and Vince.] HABIT:' '''Vinny! Wake up. '''Vince': disoriented ''Oh.... What the fuck.. '''HABIT':' ' Good evening, "Star-Shine," the earth says hello. Vince: What?! Stop. Fucking.. stop! What do you want? footage freezes then cuts to black. Cut to a different clip of Vince in the woods. HABIT: Heh, well someone's in a mood! Heh heh heh heh... Vince: I am not in the mood, man. I am just so... done! shows Vince finding a wooden table in the middle of the woods. He walks towards it. Vince: I've got nothing! No one! HABIT: You've got me, champ! Vince: FUCK. OFF. shows Vince looking at the items on the table. There's a knife, an axe, a machete, and a note that reads: "VIN- KILL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU (smiley face)." Cut to another clip of a dirt road. HABIT: Chuckles Vince: I am so... empty! to more footage of the woods Vince: I've gone about as far as I can go. I've reached the end of the road, and I'm done with this shit! I'm not scared of you! You've killed people, yeah- uh- I've seen you, you know, commit violence! to another clip of Vince walking down a dirt road Vince: 'But you haven't gone the distance, you ''FUCK! You haven't broken any bones! Oh, you bruised me up a little bit, but I've got all my limbs! You're being sadistic, emotionally, for the sake of it. Laughs ''And you know what? It's getting ''stale, fucker! a pause. Cut to another clip of Vince in the woods. '''HABIT: ''Sighs You're right. It's over. This... is the end. ''to black. HABIT: 'That's what you wanted to hear, right? '''Vince: '''Yes. Kill me. '''HABIT: '''I've got the answer to the last question I have, Vinny, I hunted you through these woods, did I not? '''Vince: '''Mhm. ''to footage from another person holding a camera (presumably HABIT) looking at Vinny sifting through some leaves with a knife. 'HABIT: '''We had a good, grand, god-damn time doin' it. And in hunting you, I found that you were smart, you were clever. You watched your footing, you watched your pacing... In fact... ''to footage from Vince's camera. He picks up the knife on the wooden table from earlier. He turns to see that HABIT is running towards him. 'HABIT: '''You even... took the opportunity ''not to kill me. Instead, to turn... to Vince running. 'HABIT: '''To find another way ou- ''to color-distorted footage of Vince's basement. The [[Rocking Horse] is seen to be in the same spot as where it was in Hidden cameras and emails and Dead end with a Pulse. There's no audio for the duration of this clip. Cut back to Vince running through the woods.] 'Vince: '''Mhm. ''to black. The audio distorts. 'HABIT: '''I think we're ready. ''back to Vince's basement. The rocking horse starts rocking before cutting to footage of someone filming a person walking through the snow at night. The person filming seems to be in a car filming the figure from behind. 'Vince: '''Ready for....? ''person walking turns around, revealing that it's Vince. He sees that he's being followed and starts running. '''HABIT: '''Ready for ''war''. back to Vince's basement. The rocking horse is not rocking. Jump cut to Vince falling onto the floor and turning around to look at something out of view. Cut to black, then to footage of Vince on the floor of his basement. The audio is no longer from his conversation with HABIT. 'Vince: '''What. The. ''Fuck! gets up and looks around. 'Vince: '''What the hell am I doing back here? ''Whispering Why... to Vince looking around. He focuses on some photos along the wall. He backs up. '''Vince: ''Whispering What do you want... ''(to HABIT) WHAT DO YOU WANT?! THE FUCK! footage and audio distorts. Cut to the basement, but there's roughly a dozen small dolls hanging from the ceiling. The lights start flickering then go out. Vince: 'No no no no no. ''to black then back to Vinny. '''Vince: ''to turn on his camera's flashlight Come on... Come on! ''gets the light on Fuck... to black then back to Vinny looking around. He sees that all the photos along the wall are now missing from their frames except for one of a child with dirty blonde hair and wearing a yellow shirt. [Vince turns around back to the dolls. He then turns around to look behind him. He's breathing heavily. Cut back to the dolls. They appear to be made of twine and other fabrics and are literally hanging from the ceiling as if they've been hung by a noose.] Vince: 'HABIT didn't do this... ''Whispering HABIT didn't do this... What the fu- drops for a split second. Vince continues to heavily breathe. reaches out and touches one of the dolls. The video distorts, and in the midst of it, footage of [[Jeffrey|Jeff] is shown. Vince pulls away in shock.] 'Vince: '''What the fuck! ''turns around then starts running. ''Fuck this... ''heads for the stairs to get out of the basement. Cut to black, then to Vince opening his basement door and exiting. He turns around and closes the door. Cut to Vince grabbing a knife on the counter. 'Vince: '''There it is. Okay... ''runs for the front door. He puts his camera down and tries to unlock the door. The door unlocks. 'Vince: '''Oh, yes! ''puts down his knife and tries opening the door with both hands. 'Vince: '''Come on! ''door won't open, as there's a force pulling it closed. ''Fuck! ''to black, then to distorted footage of [[Slenderman]. Vince is still heard banging on the door.] is still seen attempting to open a door. Finally, one opens and he rushes through. Cut back to the woods. '''HABIT: ''Laughing'' Vince: ''Sobbing'' You're not serious- War against what?! to what appears to be a shotgun which aims at Vince as he is running and looking around HABIT: 'I'm very serious. ''shot of Vince 'Vince: '''I'm listening. '''HABIT: '''We take the fight to IT. No more fucking around. Go right for the kill. '''Vince: '... How? How are we gonna do that? 'HABIT: '''I've got a plan. '''Vince: '... No way. No you don't. to Vince walking towards two rocking chairs, a rocking horse, a clock and a mirror '''HABIT: ''cut off with a chuckle'' Why? You think we can't? You think we can't stop it? Vince: ''Laughs'' We've tried to stop it. There IS no stopping it. HABIT: 'Why? ''Mockingly Because it's a monster? 'Vince: '''Because it's a ''God. tips rocking chair slightly and runs his knife along the back of the mirror '''HABIT: ''Laughing'' A God... Any creature ''could walk into the throne of a God because they don't exist- Your people ''leave that meaning up to such interpretation. trails off Any... Faceless thing could take the form of a God. Vince: '''So we can stop it. '''HABIT: ''Hesitates'' Uh, not YET, no. Look, The Dog, The HABIT and The Faceless One. We all run in our circles, right? We come to our impasses, just as humans do. Vince: 'I get that, but what exactly is my role in this? Why am I still here? '''HABIT: '''Ah, well... You're my Little Engine that Could. You're my ace in the hole, Vinny. You are the key to it all, big guy. Don't you see- Don't you see what this has all been leading up to? Don't you see the reason why I put you through all this shit? '''Vince: '''How exactly was I supposed to see what this le- this was leading up to? I was locked in a ''room for two years. ONE of which without any plumbing. '''HABIT: '''What? You were not locked in a room for two years. '''Vince: '''Do you wanna fucking BET? '''HABIT: Oh my g- oh my g- you were totally locked in that room for two years! laughs I locked you in that apartment for two years! You pissed in a bunch of my kitchen stuff! Vince: What do you want me to do? HABIT: There's nothing you need to do. All you need now is a little bit of guidance and you'll be set. Vince: What? HABIT: Guidance, Vinny; direction. Vince: Uh-huh. HABIT: scoffs Your people, for centuries, what did they look towards for guidance? Vince: Uh, maps 'n shit. HABIT: M'kay, before maps? Vince: The Internet. HABIT: Don't be a cunt. Vince: Uh... the stars. HABIT: The stars. And what is the most important star? [overlapping] Vince: The fucking sun. HABIT: Do not say the sun. Do not say the goddamn sun. stops talking Habit: The other one. The-u, you know what - the dumb one I'm talking about. Vince: The north star. HABIT: Thank you very much, the north star you little shit. The north star. That little twinkler's our fucking key. Vince: And how's that? HABIT: Ah, I'll tell you later. [Vince sighs. HABIT laughs.] Vince: Alright, I'm on board. So, untie me and we'll get out of here. HABIT: Not yet. I didn't tie you down to tell you all this. Vince: Then why? HABIT: I tied you down because you've been a bad little boy. Vince: What the fuck are you talking about!? HABIT: Punishment, Vinny. Because you need to show them. Vince: ...Show them what? HABIT: You didn't show them. Vince: Oh shit, is that what the screen is for? [Overlapping] HABIT: Now, [unintelligible] this is sadism. Vince: Turn this off. Stop- HABIT: This is torture for the sake of torture. Vince: Fuck you! [Screen goes black, then cuts to the camera filming a screen in someone's room. The lights dim and footage begins to play, projected onto the screen.] Vince (through projector): [coughing and opening the door to his basement] Oh, fuck me! The basement! Nice. Jesus Christ. WHY!? Why lock me in a room with a timer, only to bring me here!? Over and over! Jesus. It's been days. [He sighs and walks over to a table in the dark of the basement.] What do we have here? [A handgun is weighing a paper with a handwritten note on the table. Vince picks up the handgun and focuses the camera on the note, which reads 'no matter how much you scream and shout, there will only be ONE WAY OUT.' Vince puts the handgun back onto the table.] Vince (through projector): No. No way. [He places the camera on the table] Getting out of here. Taking this with me. [He picks the gun back up. Footsteps can be heard. Vince yells loudly.] Is this what you want!? You wanna watch it!? Got nothing better to do with your day? Watch the soaps, huh? Fuck! [He sighs quietly.] softer You know what? You are right, though, about one thing. Kinda does look like the only way out. Because what do I have, to make it out of here? To get answers? Cool, got answers. There is no life. Because you took everybody! [sighs] You know what? If there's a heaven, hell, if there's a hell, it's better than this. [Vince walks in front of the camera, his head above the frame. He is still holding the gun.] So I guess you're right. [He cocks the gun.] There is only one way out. [He turns the camera away from him. He begins taking deep breaths, and pulls the trigger.] Notes * The title of the video refers to the amount of days since uploading the first video on the channel. Speculation * As Vince enters the basement at the end of the video, he mentions being "trapped in a room with a timer". This would imply that the footage depicts the events that occurred immediately after Blue room. * While Vince and HABIT are talking, a clip is shown of Vince passed out in the snow, surrounded by blood. This is followed by another clip of Vince seemingly being chased by someone. These are likely the events referenced by Vince in Apt 3103, in which he mentioned waking up in a snowy field before being chased into the apartment by hooded people. * In the same video, Vince mentioned that he had no memory of what happened between the night at Jeff's house and him waking up in the field near the apartment complex, stating that he "must have passed out." If the video of Vince shooting himself in his basement came straight after the events of Blue room, then Vince must have been teleported to the apartment complex straight after shooting himself which would explain why he was found surrounded by blood, and the fact that Vince returned to life immediately after would imply that Vince has entered another iteration. External Links *Video Category:Videos